1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display case for compact discs and more particularly, to an improved display case for displaying a plurality of compact discs therein at a slant so as to easily read the album title of discs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of compact disc display cases are known in the art. For example, one of such conventional display cases is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Such conventional compact disc display cases as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B comprise a plurality of album seat grooves 20 including a plurality of slant partitions 21. Each slant partition 21 is disposed between the album seat grooves 20 and has an incline of 30 degrees.
The album seat grooves 20 are provided with an upper support 21a disposed at an inner surface of the right side slant partition 21 and a lower hook 21b disposed at an inner surface of the left side slant partition 21. Also, the album seat grooves 20 are provided with an upper hook 21d disposed at an inner surface of the right side slant partition 21 and a lower support 21c disposed on a top surface of the left side slant partition 21. The lower support 21c and the upper hook 21 are both disposed in parallel within the album.